Different
by Jaylene Olebar
Summary: Summary: When Derek becomes the alpha, Scott submits, but he doesn't know that he gave away some of his free will. While the war is on between Werewolves and Hunters; Beware Hunters you just became the hunted. set after season one *dark Wolves* Scott*
1. Chapter 1: Alpha, mate, alpha, and one

**Title: Different**

 **Summary: When Derek becomes the alpha, Scott submits, but he doesn't know that he gave away some of his free will. While the war is on between Werewolves and Hunters; Beware Hunters you just became the hunted.**

 **Main Charters: Scott M, Derek H,**

 **Secondary: Stiles S, Erica, Isaac, Danny, Jackson, Chris A,**

 **English**

 **Rated T**

 **Family/ Romance/Crime**

 **A/N: I don't know entirely the whole seasons because I just started season 2 and yeah I am new to this but this was stuck in my head when Derek killed his uncle.**

 **Warnings: Dark Scott**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own,**

 **Co-written with: James D/Yassen Gregorovich.5**

Chapter 1: Alpha, mate, alpha, and one newly bitten

"I am the alpha," Derek Hale said and he growled and his eyes turned red.

All eyes turned to Scott who stared at his dead alpha and the other wolf, Chris' breathing hitched as he saw Scott walk to Derek, eyes lowered and his neck bared.

"Run…" the Hunter whispered.

"What?" Alison hissed.

"If you want to live…. RUN!" Chris dragged his daughter away and saw Stiles Stilinski (Spelt that wrong right?) back away.

"What is happening, to Scott and Derek?" Alison hissed and buckled up and her dad sped away.

"The boy you knew is no longer, he gave up half of his will for his alpha. Want Derek wants Scott will want. He will kill if his alpha says to. Scott McCall no longer exists; in his body is a monster."

As if their speaking summoned the boy, he stood on the bridge, his arms folded and he stared at them, his eyes now glowing blue, the sign he had a new alpha. After braking really hard Chris watched as the boy sprang arms out and claws extended.

"The hunters become the hunted." They heard Scott hiss and fangs showed.

" **SCOTT, Stop"** Alison spoke firmly.

The Argents watched as Scott bared his teeth in a smile that was cold.

"Alison…." Scott chuckled darkly and the hunters watched as his face turned to the normal face of a boy. "Are not my boss" smiling he sat down and kissed Chris's daughter but he saw the claws out and he shot the boy/monster as his claws connected with her stomach.

 **Teen Wolf –**

 **Derek POV**

Derek stared at the only person there, Jackson.

"Why're you still here?" he asked and heard the boys heart pause and smiled, his fangs bared and eyes still red.

"I want what you have; I want to be part of it."

Chuckling Derek moved into a circle around the teenager.

"You know it's a dangerous life, yet you still want to?" Derek sniffed the air deeply and smelt the smell again, the smell of his mate.

But this time it was strong and there was blood.

Oh Sh*t.

"Follow me stay quiet." He growled and ran to the scent.

He had smelled the scent before, but it was stronger now, and when he saw the body on the ground he stopped dead in his tracks.

It was Scott McCall.

"He's not healing" Jackson smiled slightly.

"I know."

Picking up Scott he lifted the boy's body to his nose and inhaled deeply and his eyes glowed red deeper, it was his mate.

He saw Jackson stare at him as he raised the boys shoulder and bit hard, the painful whimper was heard than silence.

"What'd you do?" Jackson asked.

"My, mate."

 **Teen wolf**

Scott McCall woke up to the smell of strawberries and pancakes.

"Awake finally" looking up he saw Derek and he smiled, Even when he wasn't fully in the man's pack he felt safe.

"Eat my love, and we can choose if we want a new beta"

" _Love?"_ Scott asked.

Chuckling Derek sat on the edge of the bed.

"Didn't notice? You're my mate, I am yours"

"How….?"

"I noticed the smell but we didn't talk much, and there was when Kate held me prisoner, you helped me escape. I didn't see the hints."


	2. Chapter 2: Deaton and Stiles

**Title: Different**

 **Summary: When Derek becomes the alpha, Scott submits, but he doesn't know that he gave away some of his free will. While the war is on between Werewolves and Hunters; Beware Hunters you just became the hunted.**

 **Main Charters: Scott M, Derek H,**

 **Secondary: Stiles S, Erica, Isaac, Danny, Jackson, Chris A,**

 **English**

 **Rated T**

 **Family/ Romance/Crime**

 **A/N: I don't know entirely the whole seasons because I just started season 2 and yeah I am new to this but this was stuck in my head when Derek killed his uncle.**

 **Warnings: Dark Scott**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own,**

 **Co-written with: James D/Yassen Gregorovich.5**

Chapter 2: Deaton and Stiles

 **Scott P.O.V.**

I stared at the work building, I didn't want to, I was in charge of how I wanted to live, but with a sigh I walk in and glance at the car. Derek sits there and nods.

Smiling back I walk in to see my boss standing over a kitten.

"Scott," he smiles and waves me over, but the cat hisses.

"Deaton, I want to tell you something." I say and stare straight into his eyes, my eyes cold and a warning.

"I am quitting" I say and watch as his face changes.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because…"

"Is it because Derek wants this?" he questions and my wolf hates that he puts Derek so low.

" **NO"** I growl, my eyes changing to the yellow of the beast. "It's... because I want to."

Deaton watches me and he nods slowly, eyes assessing.

"Don't let the beast control you, and Scott?" he asks as I turned to leave.

"Yes?" my nails are claws and I'm in a hurry to leave.

"My door is always open. If you want your job back contact me." Nodding I leave the man to his business that was once mine, no longer.

 **Different**

I am at school now, I see Alison and her father move away, I don't care, I have a target and I am ready to meet him no matter what.

Derek stays where he is, leaning on the side of his Camaro and calm and safe.

"Scott, what the hell happened last time we were in the woods?" Stiles demands and I stare at him coolly, while I walk to my locker and open it and smell the stale air of not being used.

Dumping all my things in, I turn and stare at him.

"Stiles, I can no longer see you, plus I am leaving." I say and see his eyes widen.

"What?!" he asks and shoves me to the boys locker room.

No ones in there.

"You can't!"

"I can and I will." I growl and feel the beast helping me again. But I wanted its power, we were connected.

"Scott, this isn't you, please think for a minute." Stiles plead.

"To join a new pack you must get rid of your old one" I quote from Peter and everyone else who told me that.

"Scott… please… don't go" I hear Stiles whisper and I walk away.

"You'll never hear or see me again" I leave and don't look back.


	3. Chapter 3: Plans

**Title:** Different

 **Summary:** When Derek becomes the alpha, Scott submits, but he doesn't know that he gave away some of his free will. While the war is on between Werewolves and Hunters; Beware Hunters you just became the hunted.

 **Main Charters:** Scott M, Derek H,

 **Secondary:** Stiles S, Erica, Isaac, Danny, Jackson, Chris A,

 **Language** : English

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Family/ Romance/Crime

 **A/N:** I don't know entirely the whole seasons because I just started season 2 and yeah I am new to this but this was stuck in my head when Derek killed his uncle.

 **Warnings:** Dark Scott

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own,

 **Co-written with:** James D/Yassen Gregorovich.5

 **Chapter 3: Plans**

 _*Last Chapter*_

 _"Stiles, I can no longer see you, plus I am leaving." I say and see his eyes widen._

 _"What?!" he asks and shoves me to the boys locker room._

 _No ones in there._

 _"You can't!"_

 _"I can and I will." I growl and feel the beast helping me again. But I wanted its power, we were connected._

 _"Scott, this isn't you, please think for a minute." Stiles plead._

 _"To join a new pack you must get rid of your old one" I quote from Peter and everyone else who told me that._

 _"Scott… please… don't go" I hear Stiles whisper and I walk away._

 _"You'll never hear or see me again" I leave and don't look back._

 ***NOW***

Two days after Scott was in Derek's pack there was a call to the police station that Jackson Whitmore had ran away. The next hour Scott's mother called and said the same thing, there was panic and no one knew what to do.

Only Chris and Stiles knew what had happened. He accepted to be trained as a hunter but other than that he kept quiet. He knew he would have to help find Scott again and that he was going to do and try convincing him that Derek wasn't as nice as he thought he was and that wasn't going to end well.

 **_TEEN_WOLF_LINE_BREAK_**

No one looked there in the warehouse that Derek bought. They would stay there for a few months than they would move on. Derek wanted to expand his pack and the only way to do that was to bite more people.

"Scott, wake up." The alpha whispered and saw his mates eyes open slowly and watch him with a slight tiredness in his eyes.

"Yes… Der?" he asked and stretched and let his limbs relaxes into the bed.

"I know which wolves I'm going to bite." He said and ran his hands into Scott's new haircut.

All the shaggy hair was gone and in replace of that was a short haircut and it matched a bit of Derek's.

"Who are we going to bite?"

 _*FLASHBACK*_

 _Derek leaned on the rump of his car as the gas was filling up, he looked up at shouting._

 _He saw a boy with curly blond hair and bright blue eyes duck down in submission as the older male- most likely his father- was yelling at him._

 _The man raised his hand and Derek watched as the boy took the beaten, he just curled into a ball and kept repeating this: "I am sorry"_

" _Hey!" Derek yelled out and strode forwards and took the man's hand into his own._

" _Don't touch me! And stay out of this! It isn't any of your concern!" the man yelled and Derek snarled._

" _I don't like it when cruel men like you abuse children; they are meant to be cherished!" Derek pushed the man with wired frame glasses to the wall and stared him into the eyes._

" _If I ever see you harming a child again….I'll call the cops and have you arrested, or if that doesn't help…I'll kill you myself" Derek felt the wolf in him agree with his every word._

 _Pushing the man the man went into the car._

" _Hurry up and put the gas in Isaac," the man said and the teen nodded, and Derek looked at the dark bruises already on the boy's body._

" _You okay?" Derek asked and helped the teen up._

" _Yes, t-thank you," Isaac said and shakily walked to the gas bar._

" _If you need help with anything…talk to Scott McCall."_

 _Derek always felt the need to protect that boy from harm, had felt a pull to the boy, but ignored it. Scott liked girls and was dating Alison. Thinking the name brought bitterness to his mouth._

" _Lacrosse team Capitan?"_

" _Yes…"  
Derek smiled and turned to stare hard at the man, who shivered._

" _Yes, talk to Scott he will help you with things."_

 ***FLASHBACK ENDED***

"So, Isaac, yeah he is good at lacrosse. He'll make and excellent wolf."

Smiling the boy leant up and they kissed.

Jackson coughed and held out fast-food bags.

Since he became a wolf he became calmer, and the sense of family settled in him. He was less cruel, and actually became great friends with Scott.

"I know someone else who will want to," Jackson said and waited as his alphas got there food, before he ate his.

"Who?"

"Danny, he is my brother and I need him, he knows me, like you guys know me now."

Slowly nodding Derek smiled and agreed.

"We stay in Beacon Hills until you guys graduate."

 ***NEXT DAY/a bit of time skips***

Stiles and Alison walked in the school and they almost fainted as they saw Scott and Jackson.

They changed in the days they were gone.

Haircuts, clothes, attitude, and Scott had a new motorcycle and everything, Lydia strode over and kissed her boyfriend.

But during the day they noticed that Jackson seemed protective of Scott, hovering and never far away from the boy.

When Stiles had walked over to ask where they had been he had been ignored.

But during the past week the hunters saw that they were getting close to Isaac Lahey and Danny. But Jackson was already close to Danny, since they were best friends.

"Scott… please, talk to me." Stiles said as he followed his once best friend out the school doors.

"You don't want to know me Stiles, forget me, after I'm done with school you will never see from me or hear from me again."

"Is this what Derek wants? You know you don't have to follow his rule right?"

He saw Jackson and Isaac stroll forwards and saw Derek in the car awaiting his mate and fellow pack members.

"Forget me Stiles… I don't want to hurt you," with that Scott walked away, ignoring his once best friend's soft pleading.

"I miss my brother Scott." Stiles said.

 _Sorry_


	4. Chapter 4: Kanima

**Title:** Different

 **Summary:** When Derek becomes the alpha, Scott submits, but he doesn't know that he gave away some of his free will. While the war is on between Werewolves and Hunters; Beware Hunters you just became the hunted.

 **Main Charters:** Scott M, Derek H,

 **Secondary:** Stiles S, Erica, Isaac, Danny, Jackson, Chris A,

 **Language** : English

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Family/ Romance/Crime

 **A/N:** I don't know entirely the whole seasons because I just started season 2 and yeah I am new to this but this was stuck in my head when Derek killed his uncle.

 **Warnings:** Dark Scott

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own,

 **Co-written with:** James D/Yassen Gregorovich.5

 **A/N:** Derek is becoming more like his old self, it's just he was dark because he is a newly made alpha, and all :)

 **A/N:** I am sorry for all the jumps, but it needed to be done :)

 **Chapter 4:** Kanima

 _*LAST CHAPTER*_

 _"Scott… please, talk to me." Stiles said as he followed his once best friend out the school doors._

 _"You don't want to know me Stiles, forget me; after I'm done with school you will never see from me or hear from me again."_

 _"Is this what Derek wants? You know you don't have to follow his rule right?"_

 _He saw Jackson and Isaac stroll forwards and saw Derek in the car awaiting his mate and fellow pack members._

 _"Forget me Stiles… I don't want to hurt you," with that Scott walked away, ignoring his once best friend's soft pleading._

 _"I miss my brother Scott." Stiles said._

 _Sorry_

 _ ***NOW***_

 _Danny stared at Scott and Jackson, they had been hanging out a lot lately and he didn't know what to think, sure Scott was cool, been Team Captain and all. But they acted closer, like they were brothers or something. Than Isaac began hanging out with them._

 _"Dude what is wrong with you?" Danny asked as they walked up to the old burnt down Hale house._

 _They saw Scott, Isaac and Derek._

 _The first and the latter were kissing softly when they walked in, but the captain stepped up and looked at his friends._

 _"Danny! "he said and pulled him into a bro hug.._

 _"Hey, what did you guys want to talk to me about?" he sat on one of the new chairs._

 _"We wanted to know something, and you don't have to say yes, it's okay if you say no, but we would like you too."_

 _Nodding at the seriousness in his voice Danny was in for the shock of his life._

 _"OK, we want to know if you want the bite?"_

 _"Bite?"_

 _Nodding Derek stood up and nodded to Jackson who turned into his beta form and scared the hell out of Danny, but it didn't last long._

 _"I KNEW IT!"_

 _"Knew what?"_

 _"That werewolf are real! I hear howling and that's how_ _you_ _became so good at sports isn't it?!"_

 _Derek growled at the accusation in the lacrosse player's voice._

 _"Der, it's okay…. And yes Danny it is"_

 _Nodding thoughtfully Danny ran a hand over his face, and sighed._

 _"Can I have time to think about this? I mean I have been human all my life…."_

 _"Yes, Dan, and you can ask me Scott or Isaac about this. I have only been a werewolf a few weeks, almost a month._

 _Isaac about three weeks" Jackson said._

 _"Cool…"_

 _ **_LINE _BREAK_**_

Stiles and Alison watched as Derek and the rest of his pack was talking to Danny.

"Danny is going to accept the Bite!" Alison whispered and continued to read their lips. But stopped as they pointed in their direction and Danny nodded.

 **With Danny at their table**

"So we will do it in 3 days, that is when the full moon is, it will help speed the process," Derek said and smiled.

 **IN THE FOREST THAT NIGHT!**

Chris Argent hefted his gun and saw Alison do the same with her crossbow and his wife as well, Stiles held a gun confidently in his hands but he was so nerves. He was going against Scott! He wasn't meant to!

But Scott had changed so much during Derek becoming the Alpha that it wasn't even funny!

And earlier that day he had learnt that Gerard Argent was coming to town, after having learnt that his daughter had died by and alpha.

"Time to stop the werewolves from biting other people."

Chris heard a twig snap and raised his gun and fired and they heard a yelp of pain and a snarl of anger and when they went to the source there stood Derek's pack all wolfed out except Scott who held his shoulder in pain and blood was pooling on his t-shirt.

Danny rushed forwards and dragged Scott back and they all saw Derek go feral.

Derek saw red, they dare hurt his mate!

"Der…." Scott's voice was soft and the boy struggled to stand on his own, but with the help of Jackson and Danny they made their way over and Scott leant his weight on his mates body and wrapped his arms over the broad shoulders and winced but continued with the actions.

Surprising the Argents as Scott kissed the older man and waved his hands at the Argents to leave whistle the alpha was busy. Scott moaned as the man yanked his body up and pushed his legs around his waist.

"Leave!" snarled Derek and the others scrambled to obey.

 **_FULL_MOON_**

Danny nodded and held out his arm to get bitten on, and cried out in pain as Derek's teeth sunk into his skin.

Jackson held him steady and they waited until Danny became itchy and crying out in pain until it stopped and he was a beta.

His golden eyes staring hard.

" _Stay"_

The beta whined at the commanding tone and bared his neck in submission.

The moon was affecting the others and they tried to fight their restraints, but to no avail. Scott wasn't having problems, since he had been a wolf longer, he knew his anchor and had his mate beside him.

"Come on, they can't get out," Derek pulled him to the living room and he sighed.

"Erica and who else?" Scott asked and played with his mate's hair.

"Boyd, he is friends with Isaac, and pretty lonely, who did you want bitten?"

"I dunno, never thought of it, I guess I will just let my instincts take over…."

It was late into the next day that the others were calm enough that the alpha could take them out of the basement, and Danny was excited.

"THAT WAS AWESOME! A bit."

Laughing Scott smiled and waved them over to have some breakfast that was left over.

No one noticed the strange lizard like creature that was currently in Scott McCall's house hovering over the dead body of Melissa McCall.


	5. Chapter 5: Fereal

**Title:** Different

 **Summary:** When Derek becomes the alpha, Scott submits, but he doesn't know that he gave away some of his free will. While the war is on between Werewolves and Hunters; Beware Hunters you just became the hunted.

 **Main Charters:** Scott M, Derek H,

 **Secondary:** Stiles S, Erica, Isaac, Danny, Jackson, Chris A,

 **Language:** English

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Family/ Romance/Crime

 **A/N:** I don't know entirely the whole seasons because I just started season 2 and yeah I am new to this but this was stuck in my head when Derek killed his uncle.

 **Warnings:** Dark Scott

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own,

 **Co-written with:** James D/Yassen Gregorovich.5

 **A/N:** Derek is becoming more like his old self, it's just he was dark because he is a newly made alpha, and all :)

 **Chapter 5:** Fereal

It was night, 10 pm, the pack was walking to Scott's house so they could have some "playtime" or watch movies with the pack mother. They had dubbed Melisa as the pack mom, even though she didn't know that her son was a werewolf. They protected her with the best of their ability.

But never did they know tonight they couldn't...

When Scott got nearer to his house he froze, Something was wrong. No one was home and Melisa always had thursdays off at 4. Plus she would tell him the day plan before she left.

With wary steps he walked forwards and opened the door.

Scott walked forwards and called out for his mother.

No answer.

"Mom?" he tried her door and waited.

No answer.

Opening the door he gasped.

There his mother was, on the floor. She looked like she was sleeping, her hand out stretched and her eyes closed. But what ruined the image was the deep gouges in her chest. Blood was pooled around her and the stench of an animal lingered in the air.

"MOM!?"

The pack rushed forwards at the desperate cry. They stopped at the scene in front of them.

Scott was on his knees near his mother's dead body.

Everyone could feel it, the anger, the hatred, the grief. It was strong in the was breathing deeply, his claws out and eyes flashing yellow.

"Scott?" Isaac said at the same time as Derek.

Scott felt it come forwards, the beast. His mom was dead on the floor, it fought for control and Scott let it control him, his inner wolf wanted revenge and revenge it will get.

His mother was the only thing left in the world besides his pack, but he wanted his mom in it as well.

Chest heaving he raised his head and howled into the night, and he raced out the door, fighting as the others tried to stop him, the wolf held him close and it shared his grief and emotions. Nothing would satisfy it until the murderer was dead.

"SCOTT!" Derek roared his alpha timber bleeding in.

"Oh alpha…" Scott said, but it was deep and nothing like his voice at all. Everyone took a step back. "Nothings going to satisfy me until i feel the murders blood in my teeth trailing down my body…." Scott breathed and raced out into the night.

"Oh no…." Derek breathed.

"What? What is wrong with Scott?"

"He's gone Feral, it's what some wolves go through, he's not in control, he let the wolf take over so he wouldn't have to cope with Melissa's death."

_LINE_BREAK_

Gerard Argent smiled and looked at the now human body that was on the floor, his plan was going great. All he had to do was wait for the right time and he could tear the pack apart.

But what the Argent didn't know was that while he was creating chaos, was that Derek was plans ahead of him…

 _*Sneak peak*_

 _Derek Hale looked at his mobile phone and sighed, he clicked on the contact list and waited four rings until the phone was answered._

 _"Hello" was the reply._

 _"It's me,"_

 _"What do I owe the pleasure Hale?"_

 _"My mate has gone feral…"_

And….

 _Peter smiled as the blood coated Scott's fingers._

 _"Scott?!" Allison replied horrified._

 _"Come on Scott, it's time to go." Peter replied and held out his hand, Scott reached up and took it._

 **A/N: Well was it okay? And I am sorry for the late update, i had some writer's block**


	6. Chapter 6: Dark on Me

**Title:** Different

 **Summary:** When Derek becomes the alpha, Scott submits, but he doesn't know that he gave away some of his free will. While the war is on between Werewolves and Hunters; Beware Hunters you just became the hunted.

 **Main Charters:** Scott M, Derek H,

 **Secondary:** Stiles S, Erica, Isaac, Danny, Jackson, Chris A, Peter H

 **Thirdly Characters:** Occ: Phil, Conner, Travis, Aidan

 **Language:** English

 **Rated:** T

 **Genre:** Family/ Romance/Crime

 **A/N:** I don't know entirely the whole seasons because I just started season 2 and yeah I am new to this but this was stuck in my head when Derek killed his uncle.

 **Warnings:** Dark Scott

 **Disclaimers:** I don't own,

 **Co-written with:** James D/Yassen Gregorovich.5

Chapter 6: Dark on Me

*LAST CHAPTER*

 _"SCOTT!" Derek roared his alpha timber bleeding in._

 _"Oh alpha…" Scott said, but it was deep and nothing like his voice at all. Everyone took a step back. "Nothing's going to satisfy me until I feel the murders blood in my teeth trailing down my body…." Scott breathed and raced out into the night._

 _"Oh no…." Derek breathed._

 _"What? What is wrong with Scott?"_

 _"He's gone Feral, it's what some wolves go through, he's not in control, and he let the wolf take over so he wouldn't have to cope with Melissa's death."_

*NOW*

Scott hadn't talked in the time that the pack had caught up to him, his eyes were blank and his scent smelled like anger. And when they tried to get him to move, he would growl at them and Derek told them to leave him alone.

He couldn't feel his mate's connection very well, but one thing he did feel was that Scott was trapped in a dark place and that he wanted to feel loved, but the wolf kept him insane.

So with a sigh Derek put his hand at his pocket on where he could feel the phone, he took it out put the 10 digits password and scrolled through the contact list until he came to: Emergency Wolfe 101.

Phil Wolfe was the head Alpha in Mexico and kept in contact with all the wolves in the North America Region. And even though Derek's whole family was burnt to the ground, the rumors flew that he had a pack and a mate.

So he was officially the head of the North America region.

 _The alpha clicked on the contact list and waited four rings until the phone was answered._

 _"Hello" was the reply._

 _"It's me,"_

 _"What do I owe the pleasure Hale?" Phil spoke_

 _"My mate has gone feral…"_

 _"Really, what happened?" Phil asked and waited for the response while tapping his pen on the paper in front of him._

 _"His mother died and it was an animal, supernatural wise." The other alpha responded._

 _"The Wolf took control I assume?"_

 _Silence and a loud snarling were heard over the phone._

 _"SCOTT!" Phil smiled faintly and waited for the drama to be over; he heard snarls, yelps and a girl's voice, than the phone was picked back up._

 _"Sorry, he is getting worse, can you help me?"_

 _"I will come I'll be over in a few hours."_

 _*Beep*_

 _Derek looked at his phone and sighed, at least the man who had helped him when he and Laura went feral would be helping…_

 _ **_LINE_BREAK_**_

 _Peter Hale stood over the ledge of the building and frowned, his pup was broken, he could smell that through there bond he shared with the boy, as he was his father. Because once you bite the human, they become your Beta, but also your pup. But if another werewolf that was bitten by another, all the other wolf has to do is submit to the alpha._

 _Looks like Scott did, but he also could smell Derek all over him, as if they mated._

 _"Scott, come here"_ _he commanded through the bond and felt the wolf in Scott perk up._

 _ **SCOTT**_

 _Scott knew that voice, it was someone he had spoken numerous times too and his wolf like the voice as well. So he stood up and ran out into the night and raced after the familiar smell._

 _"PETER!" Scott cried out, his voice hoarse from not speaking and barreled into his old alpha's arms, flattening them both to the ground._

 _"Ssshhhh… it's okay, everything's going to be ok." Peter soothed and rubbed his hands down his pups back and he felt the wolf shudder._

 _"My mom's dead…"_

 _"Yeah I know, I went to your house to talk to you but it smelt of death."_

 _"How long have you been alive?" Scott murmured and took solace in his father's presence._

 _"That Lydia girl, that I bit, she helped me, and the full moon, of course." Peter smiled faintly and felt Scott go limp in his arms._

 _ **_LINE_BREAK_**_

 _ **17 hours later**_

 _Isaac frowned as he stared at his alpha, the man was pacing and talking to another man he had introduced as Phil, and that he was the Head Alpha of Mexico. The man had brought his own pack, 19 strong and 8 pups._

 _"So, he has gone feral and is currently hidden, and you can't find your link to your mate?"_

 _"Correct, he's gone and won't howl his location or anything."_

 _"Okay we can go off on that."_

 _ **5 Days Later**_

 _Erica, Boyd, Danny, Jackson, and Isaac rushed into the loft of Derek's and stared breathing heavily at Derek._

 _"Scott is back,"_

 _The two alphas looked up at them from planning; A plan to find Scott._

 _"Say gain?" Phil asked and stared at them._

 _"Scott is back… but that is not the only thing…"Jackson said and looked down as his alpha growled angrily._

 _"He is with... Peter."_

 _Just than a loud howl broke the night time air and they all recognized Scott's voice._

 _ **_LINE_BREAK_**_

 _Scott grinned and looked at the man under him and relished in the fear that his eyes showed._

 _"They will hunt you..." the old man gurgled and stared at him, fear shown in his eyes._

 _Peter smiled and let the boy do what he wanted as his betas stood around him, then Scott raised his hand, they were claws._

 _"SCOTT! NO!" Alison shouted, but the wolf didn't care and slashed his throat, ripping until blood soaked his clothes._

 _Peter smirked and patted Scott's head and brought the boys eyes to him._

 _"To save the werewolves, He deserved to die." Peter smiled his eyes flashing red and he raised his head and howled._

 _The rest of his betas raised his head and there joyous howls echoed around._

 _"Scott?!"_ _Allison replied horrified._

 _"Come on Scott, it's time to go." Peter replied and held out his hand; Scott reached up and took it_ _._

 _"Scott, wait."_

 _Derek cried out and when the boy turned to him he saw that the wolf was still in control, blood soaked Scott's clothes and the dead body of Gerard lay on the ground._

 _"You can't save me Der…" Scott said and walked up to the alpha. "Forget about me…"_

 _Derek ran his hand down Scott's face and saw him shudder._

 _"I'll never forget you, you're my mate."_

 _Everyone waited for the next one to speak._

 _"Scott, it's time to go," Peter said._

 _*Sneak Peak*_

 _Derek breathed in deeply and stared at hands, Scott had left him, chose Peter._

" _You'll get him back Derek, you're his mate and mates are connected to each other."_

And…

 _Scott stared at his hands, his eyes weren't blue, and it was because Gerard wasn't innocent. But darkness wrapped around his heart and didn't let him go._

 _It felt ancient and he didn't know how long he could fight it._

" _Scott, it was the only way." Aidan said and smiled._

 **A/n:** I have no idea, was that good? Please review!

Jaylene Olebar


End file.
